Just A Spark Is Enough
by janrea
Summary: Filled for a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme on LJ. Sebastian finds Kurt in the parking lot of Scandals during TFT, and Kurt is visibly shaken by what happened with Blaine. Sebastian comforts him, they make out, cue guilty Kurt and Sebastian wanting Kurt.


**Title**: Just A Spark is Enough (to light up the forest)

**Pairing**: Kurt/Sebastian

**Rating**: PG-13 (for language)

**Word Count**: 3000++

**Prompt**: _When Sebastian leaves Scandals about an hour after Kurt and Blaine, there are only a few cars in the parking lot, one of which he recognizes from the Lima Bean, he investigates and finds that Kurt is just sitting there, staring at the dashboard and shaking. _

_It's up to you how he does it but he coaxes the story of what Blaine did out of Kurt, he feels sorry for him and looks after him, I'd like some hot making out but no sex, with a bonus of guilty Kurt and Sebastian changing his target from Blaine to Kurt._

**~Starts~**

He steps out into the cool night air, and a chilly breeze sends him wrapping the coat around himself tighter. It's past midnight, and though inside Scandals the party is just getting started, he didn't feel particularly much in the mood for being chatted up by men who looked like they could be having a mid-life crisis and men in drag wearing fishnet stockings and bright red lipstick.

Besides, his motive for coming to the club in the first place had just left nearly fifteen minutes ago, and Sebastian deems it a fruitful outing. He did succeed in getting Blaine to dance with him for nearly the entire period they were there, and had enjoyed the epic bitchface that Kurt-prissy-Hummel kept giving him as the boy sat by the bar.

Sebastian gives a light chuckle. His breath coming out in small puffs of misty white condensed air, he makes his way over to his car parked all the way on the other side of the parking lot. Hummel is really too fun to rile up. The counter tenor is such a unique contradiction in being both coldly sarcastic and fierily witty in his remarks. It isn't easy to find someone who can fight Sebastian back inch by inch, and giving as good as he gets in a verbal sparring. Sure, Sebastian flirts with Blaine, but nowadays he finds that his interactions and attempts to seduce Blaine is only fulfilling if it involves him being able to insult and prod at Kurt until his rival's blue eyes narrow to menacing slits and his cheeks flushes to a light dust of pink in rage even as he opens his mouth to insult Sebastian back in a uniquely high and tilting voice laced with barely contained disdain and anger.

He wonders about this sometimes, but his musings usually prove to be extremely distracting and bears no results whatsoever.

When he passes by the first car in the parking lot, a very familiar dark blue vehicle, he pauses, looking down at the number plate, and confirms that it is indeed one of the cars that Kurt sometimes uses when he and Blaine go to the Lima Bean.

Now that's weird. Seeing that Kurt and Blaine should both be long gone by now. Peering through the back screen window, he can easily make out a figure sitting in the driver's seat. Frowning, he makes his way over, and peers inside the window. The soft and yellowish light from the streetlight nearby made the darkened interior of the car clear, and he can easily see that it's Kurt sitting in the seat.

He taps on the window gently, twice, but Kurt didn't look up, not even stirring an inch, and that's definitely odd.

Sebastian tries the door handle, and is surprised to find it unlock. What's Kurt doing, sitting dumbly in his unlocked car alone so late in the night? And why isn't Blaine with him?

Feeling a bit more concerned, Sebastian twists the handle and pulls open the door. Kurt's staring dumbly at the dashboard, but his body gives the slightest jolt at the sound. Now that Sebastian's closer, he can easily see that something is very wrong.

Kurt's shivering, his whole body shaking. He's wrapped his arms around himself, and is clenching both his arms tightly. His knuckles are white, and so is his face, as pale as a pure sheet of snow. But what unnerves Sebastian most is the way his eyes are wide and blank, shimmering with unshed tears.

He's leaning over and putting an arm around the boy before he knows it.

Kurt's struggling against him, twisting this way and that, but his pushes are feeble and the hand splayed against his chest in silent protest is weak and trembling. At this distance, Sebastian could see the way Kurt's hair is all mussed up, along with the way his clothes are disheveled. He would have looked ravished, if not for the fact that there's an obvious cut on the right corner of his bottom lip from being bitten, and his whole demeanor is defeated and scared.

The sudden surge of protectiveness and rage takes Sebastian by surprise, and he tightens his arm around Kurt, pulling the boy nearer to him.

Kurt gives a small whimper, but when Sebastian makes no other move, just rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Kurt's arm, he relaxes minutely, and even leans into Sebastian even more.

Sebastian just stays there, body bent a bit awkwardly as he stands outside the car, with Kurt angled towards him and wrapped in a one-arm embrace. After some time, Kurt puts his head against Sebastian's shoulder, his shaking has lessened, and Sebastian finds it a chance to coax Kurt to shift sideways. He slides into the seat effortlessly, pulling Kurt into his lap and wrapping both arms around the pale boy. He shuts the door, remembering to lock it, before reaching around Kurt to start the engine, switching on the air-conditioning as he did so.

Kurt's slumped against him now, and Sebastian takes the chance to ask him: "Kurt, what happened? Where's Blaine?"

It's apparently the wrong thing to say at the moment, because Kurt just tenses back up, his whole body thrumming with nervous energy. Sebastian berates himself in his mind, and his hands continue on rubbing circles around Kurt's back.

After a while, Kurt breathes in deeply, and lets out a heavy and stuttering exhale. It sounds like he's pulling together all of his wits and courage to not fall apart. Sebastian just grips him tighter, reminding Kurt that he's not alone.

Then Kurt is talking, words spilling out of his mouth in broken sentences. "I—He…I wanted to go back, I just wanted to go back, and he's so drunk, and didn't think much about it… But then…Then he pulled me down, pulled me in, on, on top of him—He's stronger than he looks, and I just _can't_ get away—" At this, Kurt's voice breaks, and he completely collapses against Sebastian's chest, his forehead leaning against the man's shoulders. Then, Sebastian feels the wetness of tears seeping though his thin shirt, and hears the soft and small sobs that Kurt's making. Pale hands are clutching the front of his shirt, and Sebastian can feel them trembling against the beating of his heart.

He's beginning to get what Kurt's trying to tell him, and already, coils of anger and disbelief is already twisting in his stomach, threatening to claw their way up, up, up.

"He's my boyfriend, Sebastian, he's my _boyfriend_. I don't know… I should have been okay with it, I don't know why I wasn't. But he just kept asking and pushing and kissing me—I just wanted him to _stop_. _Why didn't he stop?_ Should I've just let him have his way? And god, he was so angry afterwards, and I felt so guilty, but I just wanted him to _stop_."

Kurt looks up, and Sebastian finds his breath catching against his throat. Kurt is frowning, looking both devastated and frantic at the same time, and just so, so scared. Lips worried to a darkened red curves downward at the edges, quivering. Blue eyes so bright, but so wide and fearful at the same time, and tears are falling down, sliding down smooth skin and stray drops clinging to thick and dark eyelashes. Even while crying and falling apart, Kurt's still the most gorgeous being that Sebastian has ever seen in his entire life, and he can't help but stare.

"Tell me, was I wrong?" Kurt asks him, effectively snapping him out of his daze.

The anger that Sebastian feels on Kurt's behalf breaks into surface, and it must have shown in his face, because Kurt's eyes widen, and Sebastian just holds both hands against Kurt's face, keeping the beautiful boy in place and looking right back at him.

"You're NOT wrong Kurt. Blaine shouldn't have done what he did. He shouldn't have pushed you when you didn't want it. He's the one who's wrong, not you, _never_ you, Kurt. He doesn't get to play the victim when you're the one who's scared out of your mind for your safety. He doesn't get to be excused even though he's your boyfriend, Kurt, because that's not the way thing fucking works, okay? So just get it into your mind _right now_ that it's _not_ your fault, and that Blaine's a major douche who can't take no for an answer, and the next time I see him, I'm going to bash his face in."

Sebastian is panting at the end of his tirade. The sheer amount of vehemence and furious conviction in his tone leaves even him reeling. But he can't deny the overwhelming surge of protectiveness and possessiveness coursing through his whole body, just how frantic his heart is beating. Just the thought of Kurt nearly violated makes him so scared and worried, and he just wants to hold Kurt by his side and protect the man from ever being harmed again.

Kurt's blinking, apparent shock and awe on his face, like he's seeing Sebastian in a new light. He whispers timidly, "But I thought that you hated me. You like _Blaine_, why are you here now?"

He looks so apprehensive and wary, but there is a glimmer of hope in brightened blue eyes, no longer shining with tears, just looking right back at him, curious and confused and demanding an honest answer.

And at that moment, Sebastian, who's been a jerk and a scheming, smooth talking bastard for the better part of his teenage years, finds that he can't lie at all. He can't lie to Kurt. And he can't lie to his own feelings any longer.

"I _care_ about you. I don't—I can't say that I know when it happened—I just, I care about you. So much. And I just want to protect you." Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief and wonderment, and Sebastian takes this as his chance.

Leaning in, he murmurs, against Kurt's lips, "You're so beautiful, Kurt. Just so gorgeous, and handsome, and Blaine is a right fool to have hurt you." Kurt shivers at the whispered adorations, and Sebastian smiles, "I'm going to help you forget, Kurt. I'm going to kiss you now, and if you don't want this, you can move away, right now, I won't be mad."

He waits a whole minute, not wanting to make the same mistake that Blaine did, just wanting so much to treasure this seemingly fragile but strong person in his arms. But Kurt makes no move to get away, and then, Sebastian's leaning in, just gently brushing his lips against Kurt's at first, their breaths mingling together as Sebastian just keeps it light and simple, keeping his lips closed as he continued on kissing.

When Kurt finally melts into the kiss, pushing back with the slightest amount of pressure, Sebastian can feel how full his heart is, and that has certainly never happened before. Sebastian wraps his arm around Kurt's waist again, pulling him in even as he deepened their kiss. He nibbled and licked teasingly at Kurt's bottom lip, and with a small gasp, Kurt's lips parted, granting him access.

Kurt's arms are up and around his neck, and while Kurt's lips are pliant and moving back against his, Sebastian can still feel that Kurt's hands are tightened into fists, probably still nervous and cautious from what happened previously. Sebastian deepened the kiss, a hand carding through Kurt's hair, tilting his head so that Sebastian can completely dominate the kiss, and Kurt lets out a low moan, the tension in his arms leaving slowly but surely as Sebastian just keeps comforting him with firm, soothing presses of his lips and tongue.

As relaxed hands began to wander over his back, and pulling Sebastian in into a fully reciprocated tangle of mouths, Sebastian knows that he has succeeded. It's only then that he turns the kiss from what it is—comforting, gentle, romantic and calming—to something else entirely. Something darker, more insistent—a kiss that is completely possessive, devouring, and passionate. Sebastian wants to just erase all traces of Blaine from Kurt's mind, body and heart. He wants Kurt to just be able to think about him, and not Blaine. He wants to just lay claim thoroughly.

His feelings are strong, but his common sense and self-restrain is stronger.

Sebastian knows that Kurt isn't ready for more at the moment, that the best thing he can give this wonderful boy is just comfort and his presence. So he turns the momentarily animalistic kiss into a kiss that holds the same amount of intensity and desire, but dances like a lover's sweet, tight and warm embrace rather than a fiery, all-consuming beast pushing for submission and ownership.

And Kurt responds back in kind, almost giving as good as he gets, letting out the most delicious little moans and whimpers, even as his body now occasionally shivers in a very good way.

Soon, the need for air is too strong to ignore, and Sebastian ends the kiss reluctantly and leans back. Kurt's pupils are blown wide and darkened, and he looks utterly debauched. Most of all, there is no more traces of fear or anger in his eyes, and Sebastian feels inordinately glad for him being the one to comfort and calm Kurt down.

"You kissed me." Kurt breathes, almost happily.

Sebastian smiles, and kisses Kurt again, firmly. "I did."

"But, you want Blaine."

Sebastian frowns, "I don't, not anymore."

Kurt stares right back at him, "You can't be serious."

"I am, actually. I like you, Kurt. _I. Like._ _You_." Sebastian punctuates each word with a small kiss, and Kurt looks both amazed and completely floored by his confession.

He leans in for another kiss and Kurt's completely into it this time, kissing back as fiercely. They are both out of breath when they break apart, and Sebastian really, really didn't want to let Kurt go.

They are both looking right back at the other, just gazing into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, and Sebastian can see Kurt understanding that he isn't joking, and that he's really serious about liking Kurt. Kurt is leaning in this time, and their lips are almost touching when Kurt's phone chimes.

It is Blaine's ringtone, and this sends Kurt moving back so fast as if he were slapped. "Oh god." He gasps. "Oh god. I just made out with you."

Sebastian smiles, "Yeah, you did."

But Kurt's panicking now. "No, no. Blaine is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I can't do this. I shouldn't have done this." He pushes against Sebastian, but really, he has no place to move, he is straddling Sebastian's lap and his back is against the dashboard.

Sebastian tries to calm him down. "Kurt, please. Calm down."

"No, no, I have to go. _You_ have to leave. I can't believe I cheated on my boyfriend." Kurt's babbling, reaching over to open the door, he swings his legs over and jumps out of the car. Sebastian moves out with him.

"We—This never happened. We will never talk about this, ever again." Kurt stammers.

Sebastian frowns. "Kurt, are you really going to go back together with Blaine? After what he's done to you? Can you even really trust him after this?"

Kurt falters, and Sebastian knows that he's managed to voice out Kurt's worries.

"I—He was drunk tonight, Sebastian. I can't really blame him, now can I? And he's still my boyfriend." Kurt says, but he sounds as unconvincing as he looks.

Sebastian reaches out and pulls Kurt into his arms, "Break up with Blaine. Break up with him. Be with me, please. Stay by my side. I will never harm you, Kurt."

Kurt's pushing him away, but Sebastian can still feel the fleeting moment that Kurt leans into him when he hears his words.

"I can't. I can't, Sebastian. This thing, are you even sure that you want me? If I remembered correctly, you still wanted Blaine not a few hours ago!"

Sebastian understands that Kurt will be unable to trust him, not so soon, but he's made up his mind. Tugging Kurt in and kissing him again, quickly but deeply and conveying all his emotions in that single kiss, Sebastian lets him go.

Kurt's looking anywhere but him, blushing furiously. It's obvious that he feels something back for Sebastian, but his mind is keeping him away by responsibility and obligation of choosing Blaine because the other boy is his boyfriend.

Well, Sebastian's going to change that.

"I _like_ you, Kurt. Nothing's going to make me change my mind and the way I feel. And I really, really like you."

Kurt's stepping away and into his car now, but he hasn't close the door, and hearing Sebastian's confession, he looks back, but tears his gaze away a moment later and shuts the door.

Not before Sebastian shouts out: "I won't give up, Kurt! I'll be a man so worthy, that you'll choose me in the end!"

The car pulls away, but Sebastian can still vision the way Kurt looks back at him, almost longingly, and the way pale skin blushes and how the edges of his mouth twitches up into an unwilling fond smile. The expression only remains for an instant, before it closes off completely, but that is enough for Sebastian to go on.

He's finally honest with his heart, and he'll be damned if he lets Kurt walks right back to be with someone who doesn't deserve him.

This time, it won't be a game, Sebastian Smythe is playing for keeps now, and it's a full blown war.

Blaine fucking Anderson won't know what hit him.

~End~


End file.
